Princess Celestia Vampire Hunter
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -...Y escuche tal cual el sonido del trueno... Y contemple a la muerte que me decía: Ven a ver... La historia prefiere leyendas más que hombres... Prefiere más nobleza que brutalidad... Grandes discursos, a hechos silenciosos... La historia recuerda las batallas, pero olvida la sangre...-(Abraham Lincoln 1809-1865).Esta es la historia del ascenso del Sol, para ocultar las sombras.
1. I Impotente Parte 1 I

**Hola gente que lee mi fic n.n**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Por fin aquí les traigo un bueno fic que promete ser muy bueno xD.**

**Summary: **_-...Y escuche tal cual el sonido del trueno... Y contemple a la muerte que me decía: Ven a ver... La historia prefiere leyendas más que hombres... Prefiere más nobleza que brutalidad... Grandes discursos, a hechos silenciosos... La historia recuerda las batallas, pero olvida la sangre...- (Abraham Lincoln 1809-1865). Esta es la historia del ascenso del Sol, para ocultar las sombras de un mal.  
_

* * *

_**Los personajes de la serie y el libro cambiaran un poquito por fa no me maten.**_

_**Nombre en el libro/ nombre en mi fic**_

_Abraham Lincoln= Princess Celestia_

_Henry Sturges= __Princess Platinum_

_William Johnson= __Commander Hurricane_

_Mary Todd Lincoln= Princess Luna_

_Joshua Speed=__Chancellor Puddinghead_

_Adam= Night Veer Moon _

_(no pregunten como consiguió un cuerpo propio¬¬)_

_Jack Barnts=Bartholome (Oc)_

_Vadoma= King Sombra_

_Thomas Lincoln= King Cosmos_

_Nancy Lincoln= Queen Galaxia _

_**(Estos dos últimos personajes no me pertenecen, la verdad no sé a quién, pero descarto que estos personajes sean de mi propiedad)**_

* * *

**Bueno estos son solo algunos en el siguiente capítulo pondré otros que me faltaron xD, sin más por fin a leer! n.n**

**Descarto: Los personajes de MLP FIM no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y/o Hasbro, tampoco me pertenece la trama de Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.**

* * *

"_Tu nombre será Celestia por que te eh hecho hija de un reino"_

_**-Génesis capítulo 17, versículo 5**_

_-La historia prefiere leyendas antes que hombres…._

…_Prefiere nobleza en vez de brutalidad…._

…_De grandes discursos a hechos silenciosos…_

…_La historia recuerda la batalla pero olvida la sangre.-_

_-Lo que la historia recuerde de mi…._

14 de abril de 1865

La princesa del Sol se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno aquellos recuerdos que jamás olvidara…

… _si es que recuerda algo en absoluto, solo será una fracción de la verdad-_

Celestia seguía escribiendo sin apartar la vista de cada palabra y cada oración que con la tinta plasmaba, dejando así un legado.

_-Pues además de ser todo lo que soy hermana, regente, princesa… siempre eh de considerarme una soberana que lucho contra la oscuridad-_

La princesa era transportada en su carruaje, pero antes de eso, aquel cuaderno que relataba una vida, se lo dio a una pony muy cerca a lo que fue, Platinum. Mientras esta leía una nota dejada por su más grande "aprendiz".

_-En tus confiables pesuñas, dejo mi amiga Platinum, este registro que comienza cuando yo apenas era una potra…-_

**Pigeon Creek, Indiana 1818.**

En un pequeño pueblo en Indiana, una pequeña potra, con su aura de color dorado como la luz, levitaba un machete, con cual según ella, intentaba cortar leña. Su acción fue interrumpida pues escucho unos gritos provenientes al otro lado de donde ella se encontraba.

Un pequeño pegaso, hijo de aquellos dos esclavos, que uno hombre había vendido, intentaba llegar hacia sus padres, forcejeando con unos adultos.

-Suéltenlos…. Larry…- gritaba el pequeño pegaso. A lo cual su padre solo contestaba –¡Vuelve adentro!-, el pequeño forcejeaba con un secuas,-… ¡Libérenlos!-.

La pequeña Celestia se dio cuenta que era Hurricane, entonces dejo de hacer lo que hacía y corrió hacia el potro, -¡Hurricane!- grito, pero fue detenida por su padre.

-Silencio- ordeno su padre Cosmos.

-Hurricane es mi amiga- contesto Celestia

-Silencio Celestia, no nos incumbe, ignóralo- dijo enojado su padre mientras soltaba a la pequeña.

El secuas, ya arto del potro, lo tomo con su magia y lo aventó con mucha fuerza. Al verlo en el piso, saco un látigo que tomo con su hocico y empezó a darle la latigazos, los latigazos fueron tan fuertes que la pequeña potra se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

Celestia harta, tomo su machete y corrió hacia el secuas que le pegaba a Hurricane. Celestia al aproximarse levanto el machete con intención de apuñalarlo, pero el secuas al darse cuenta la detuvo, eh al igual que a la otra pequeña la aventó y empezó a darle latigazos. Ambas pequeñas se retorcían de dolor.

Galaxia la madre de Celestia, al darse cuenta corrió tras su pequeña, -¡Mi bebe, Celestia!- grito esta.

El secuas levanto el látigo, y tomo suficiente impulso como para dejar una herida cerca del ojo de Hurricane, quien gritaba de dolor.

Cosmos, se lanzó hacia el secuas por la espalda, tirándolo al piso, cuando en secuas se levantó, Cosmos le tiro una fuerte patada que lo envió directo hacia el agua. Galaxia, la madre de Celestia, ayudo a la pequeña Hurricane, mientras Cosmos ayudaba a Celestia a pararse.

De pronto un pony llega y con una pistola, le pega al padre de Celestia, quien voltea a ver quién era.

-¿Tu golpeaste a mi amigo?- pregunta Bartholome quien traía consigo una pipa en el hocico.

-El golpeo a mi hija- se defendió Cosmos

-¿Tu lo golpeas Cosmos?- volvió a preguntar

-No son esclavos, y lo sabes- replico Cosmos

-Te sugiero que vuelvas a trabajar, antes que te lleven encadenado- dijo Bartholome

-Hasta que cada hombre sea libre, todos serán esclavos- dijo Galaxia mientras veía la herida de Hurricane.

-Muy bien, ya que tanto les inquieta la libertad, pueden considerarse también libres del peso de mi empleo- dijo irónicamente Bartholome.

-Y la deuda con que la han laborado, debe liquidarse totalmente con intereses, ahora por favor-

Cosmos se aproximó peligrosamente a Bartholome, quien puso su arma directo en su corazón.

-Si obtiene un centavo más de mi Bartholome, lo va a recibir con un puño de cultura-, Cosmos le aventó el arma, pero para sorpresa de este, el arma tenia adherido un tubo, y en vez de aventar el arma aventó solo el tubo, Bartholome cargo el arma con intenciones de matar a Cosmos.

Cosmos solo miro al piso indignado y se fue, Bartholome lo miro sonriente.

-Muy bien Cosmos hay otras maneras de saldar una deuda- . Dijo mientras miraba a Galaxia.

**De noche.**

La pequeña Celestia, miraba a su madre dormir, esta tenía su habitación en (**se podría decir**) el segundo piso y su madre en el piso de abajo, pero había una gran abertura que le permitía ver a su madre.

Celestia empezó a escribir en su cuaderno, cuando oyó crujir una madera de afuera de su casa. De pronto la vela que la iluminaba se apagó, entonces lentamente la puerta principal se fue abriendo. Celestia fue retrocediendo por precaución, fue cuando vio un pony entrando, no quería ser vista, así que destapo un pequeño hoyo de daba hacia la cama de su madre. Al mirar vio como dos pesuñas tomaban la pesuña de su madre, diviso a su madre, pero luego al ver al extraño pony, descubrió que este la miraba, así que tapo rápidamente el agujero, al taparlo escucho los gritos de su madre.

**Al día Siguiente**

-¿Qué le está pasando padre? Por favor ayúdela se lo suplico…- pregunto asustado Cosmos, al ver a Galaxia poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras la venas se le resaltaban, -… ¡Tiene que hacer algo Padre!- .

Celestia desde arriba solo miraba la escena algo sorprendida y asustada.

-Tranquila hija- le susurro el Padre a Galaxia

-No veas esto Celestia- dijo Cosmos sin dejar de ver a su esposa, quien movía la cabeza y el cuerpo de un lado a otro.

-Jamás había visto algo así- dijo el Padre quien veía la mordida en la pata de Galaxia, -Que extraño-

-Solo prométeme…- dijo Galaxia.

El Padre toco el hombro de Cosmos,-Vamos afuera- le dijo a lo que este lo siguió afuera.

Celestia observo como se iban y decido bajar a ver a su madre quien se encontraba en la cama sudorosa, llevaba consigo su cuaderno.

-Celestia, ven, ven a acostarte conmigo- dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hija. Celestia solo fue hacia su madre y se recostó a su lado.

-Mira lo que eh escrito mamá- dijo enseñándole el cuaderno,- Los días son veloces como una flecha india, vuelan como estrellas fugases…- contaba Celestia mientras su madre repetía las mismas palabras,- …el presente ya está aquí, y se desliza con prisa, tan lejos que no se puede decir que es nuestro…- dijeron ambos pero Galaxia ya no pudo continuar,-… pero sin decir que ha pasado.- no acabo Celestia pues ya no escuchaba a su madre,-Madre, madre- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver, al verla vio como ya no se movía, la vio muerta.

Cosmos y Celestia estaban en el cementerio, junto a la tumba de la mujer que más querían.

_-Mi madre una vez me dijo que no llore cuando nací, que solamente abrí los ojos, y de su cara sonriente le sonreí….-_

Ambos miraban la tumba de Galaxia que decía: "Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón porque ellos verán a Dios".

_-… mi luz se había ido.-_

-No sé cómo hizo…- Celestia no acabo pues su padre empezó a hablar.

-Celestia, prométeme, promete que no harás nada estúpido- , Celestia solo volvió a mirar la tumba de su madre con cara de preocupación.

* * *

**Bueno me tomo todo, todo, todo el dia de ayer hacer este capitulo, pero aquí esta, oh por cierto Bartholeme es un Oc de mi propiedad, no supe a que pony de la antigüedad darle el papel, asi que dije, ya que tendre que hacer un nuevo personaje, pero no se preocupen sino mal reucerdo va a morir xD. Tambien reitero que Cosmos y Galaxia no me pertenencen.**

**Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


	2. II Impotente Parte 2 II

**Hola, hola n.n**

**Soy yo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia **_Princess Celestia Vampire Hunter,_** me di cuenta que tenía varios errores tanto ortográficos como en la historia, hoy me fijare en cada letra y palabra para que no haya errores oki. Les dije que pondría los demás personajes pero pienso ponerlos cuando aparezcan, solo pondré los que a parecen es este capítulo. Oh y si se preguntan el por qué el nombre del capítulo es **_"Impotente" _**bueno pues para los nombres de casi todos los capítulos me basare en la magnífica letra de la canción del grupo Linkin Park **Powerless **o **Impotente **en español.**

_Abraham Lincoln= Princess Celestia_

_Henry __Sturges__: Princess Platinum_

_Jack Barnts=Bartholome (Oc)_

_Adam= Night Veer Moon _

_Vadoma= King Sombra_

**Descarto: MLP FIM no me pertenece le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust, tampoco me pertenece la trama de la novela Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.**

_-No sé cómo hizo…- Celestia no acabo pues su padre empezó a hablar._

_-Celestia, prométeme, promete que no harás nada estúpido- , Celestia solo volvió a mirar la tumba de su madre con cara de preocupación._

"_Impotente Parte 2"_

Era de noche, Celestia se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno, ella estaba en un bar local.

_-Nueve años después, mi padre se le unió en la muerte. Sin la obligación de mi promesa trate de reunir valor para realizar mi venganza.-_

Celestia termino de escribir y guardo su cuaderno en la alforja que tenía en su lomo, luego levito un vaso de cerveza y se lo tomo de un solo trago. Poso su pata agarrando su hermosa melena mirando hacia la barra meditando todo en su cabeza.

-Ya has bebido suficiente- dijo una voz al lado de ella, Celestia observo a su lado pero solo escuchaba la voz.

-Uno solo bebe tanto cuando quiere besar a un chico o asesinar a un pony- dijo una unicornio de pelaje pálido, ojos azules, melena y cola color morado y una Cutie Mark de unas alas de Plata.

La unicornio le dio una palmada en la espalda a Celestia, haciendo que una pistola callera de su alforja.

Celestia miro ala unicornio y solo se limitó a recoger el arma y volverla a guardar en su alforja. Decidió que era tiempo de irse, y salió sin dejar de mirar ala unicornio. La unicornio por su parte solo levanto un vaso y empezó a beber de él.

**Muelle del Antiguo Poniville **

-Night, Night déjame explicarte- decía Bartholome a una alicorn de pelaje negro, ojos color ámbar, su Cutie Mark era una luna a la mitad y portaba una armadura azul, que junto a otro unicornio salían de un cuarto.

-Es la última Bartholome, no pienso volver a limpiar tus desastres otra vez- dijo la pony

-Si lo prometo- contesto Bartholome

Celestia se encontraba en una lancha debajo del muelle escuchando la conversación y asomándose por las pequeñas rendijas.

-Sombra sabes cómo es, de vez en cuando llega una mujer con tal influencia que…- le dijo dirigiéndose al unicornio color negro, ojos rojos, un cuerno que se iba en C, cola y melena color negra, de sus ojos emanaba un aura color morado y su Cutie Mark era una capa roja con una corona negra que emanaba un aura verde, dentro de la capa había un escudo con un sol eclipsado. No acabo de hablar Bartholome por que Night lo interrumpió.

-Entones ¿dónde está Platinum? – interrogo esta

-A si señora la hemos buscado en todas partes por cielo y tierra…-

-Seguramente tierra, solo encuéntralo Bartholome- dijo a lo que el pony asintió, -Ah y envía una cosecha fresca al sur hay muchas bocas que alimentar.-

-Si señora- contesto Bartholome

Celestia solo miraba como aquellos dos ponis tomaban una lancha y empezaba a andar. Bartholome solo veía como se alejaba la lancha con sus dos "jefes" abordo.

-Sí señor, no señor, claro señor- dijo arremedándose con ira mientras caminaba hacia una bodega iluminada.

Celestia asomo la cabeza cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, al ver que no había nadie salió de su escondite caminando en la misma dirección que Bartholome, saco la pistola y un metro de distancia de este le apunto y la cargo. Bartholome volteo con confusión hacia Celestia.

-Por mi madre- dijo Celestia quien acciono la pistola disparándole a Bartholome.

Celestia miro el arma con confusión, la bala no había salido. Bartholome se rio malvadamente pronunciando estas palabras.

-Que desafortunada, habrías aliviado mis pesares- dijo riendo descaradamente

Celestia dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

-¡¿A dónde estás corriendo?! ¡Jajajajaja ja!-

Celestia corriendo tiro varios barriles, se volvió a topar con Bartholome y corrió en dirección al cuarto donde anteriormente estaban los tres ponis.

-No me gusta perseguir gallinas- grito sínicamente Bartholome siguiendo a la alicorn, -La pequeña ya es una adulta…-

Celestia entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, -¡Ven y enfrenta a tu enemigo!- dijo Bartholome topándose con la puerta cerrada.

-Hay dos clases de ponys Celestia… - dijo mientras Celestia se asomaba por una pequeña rendija de la puerta.

-… aquellos que tienen las agallas para jalar del gatillo… y otros que no-, Celestia con magia temblorosa metió pólvora en el arma, -Pólvora, vara, bala no se equivoque- dijo Bartholome

-Sé que estabas despierta aquella noche…- Celestia ahora metió pólvora en otra sección del arma, -… ¿no es verdad? ¡Ja ja ja ja!- ahora estaba metiendo la bala a la pistola pero de pronto Bartholome empujo la puerta haciendo que la bala se le cayese a Celestia, -Ohh, tiro la bala Celestia-.

La bala avanzo hacia la parte central del cuarto, quedo cerca del cuerpo de una pony que tenía el cuello lleno de sangre y que de su boca salía un chorro de ella.

Celestia quiso alcanzar la bala con la pata estirándose lo más que podía, -La sangre de su madre tenía un sabor muy dulce… - dijo apartándose de la puerta y levantando una pata -… Espero que la tuya ¡sepa mejor!- dijo pateando bruscamente la puerta haciendo que esta se cállese. Pero al mirar dentro vio como Celestia le apuntaba con el arma cargada, esta disparo justo en el ojo derecho de Bartholome.

Su cuerpo cayo bruscamente al piso, Celestia miro el cuerpo y empezó a respirar profundamente, sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó lentamente. Vio como aun la bala permanecía en el ojo del cuerpo. Paso encima del cuerpo decidida a irse, ya a unos metros de distancia volvió a ver el cuerpo por última vez, Celestia siguió caminando marchándose del lugar. Ya lejos aventó su arma al rio, pero al voltear a donde estaba el cuerpo, no pudo ya verlo, el cuerpo ya no estaba.

Al voltear hacia otro lado se encontró con Bartholome solo que con la bala aun en el ojo y enseñándole unos horribles, afilados y largos colmillos que salían de su boca.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Celestia tambaleándose, haciendo que se callera al piso.

Bartholome tomo a Celestia de los hombros, la levanto, le dio una vuelta impactándola fuertemente en el piso. Bartholome la volteo quedando cara a cara, vio su cara llena de rasguños y sangre provocadas por haberla impactado al piso. Empezó ahora a dejar marcas por todo su pecho. Cuando Celestia reacciono pudo ver detrás de este, a la pony que anteriormente había visto en el bar.

La unicornio tomo de la melena a Bartholome y le dio una vuelta de 360 grados impactándolo en el piso, luego de esto lo aventó hacia el techo de aquel lugar destruyendo casi totalmente el techo. Luego esa pony tomo a Celestia.

**Bueno este es el final del segundo capítulo, lo se fue algo corto pero se los compensare en el siguiente capítulo xD. Les agradezco a todos por leer. Bueno en el anterior capitulo donde puse ** _Pigeon Creek, Indiana 1818 _**me había equivocado, lo que quise poner fue **_Antiguo Poniville 1818 _**espero y me entiendan :D **

**¡Nos leemos Luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


End file.
